Unravelling
by valkyria422
Summary: AU. Concept of the movie and TV series Minority Report. Three people called precogs can see into the future. They also see future murders. They were used to erase crime in a program for over a decade until it shut down. Shulk, a precog, is drawn to the world of crime stopping, but can he use his power to stop crime? Not without the help of detective Fiora and her allies...


**Unravelling**

Series Summary: AU. Concept of the movie and tv series _Minority Report._ Three people have the power to see the future. But they can also see something else: murder that will take place. Shulk can see the crime. Zanza hears the names and voices. And Meyneth has both abilities to a lesser degree in strength, as well as stabilizes Shulk and Zanza's power. They were used to erase crime in the Precrime program for over a decade… until it shut down. Now scattered, the three gifted people have nowhere to go... Shulk however, is drawn into a world of crime stopping... but can he use his power of foresight to stop crime? Not without the help of rookie detective Fiora and her allies...

Prologue - What is Yet Unseen, Unheard, Unsaid

Summary: Their lives saved with a miracle. And with that miracle came about a double edged sword... Because of their new abilities, they will be enslaved for the greater good...

 **Note: The races of the Homs, High Entia, Nopon, and Machina will be in tact. Locations will be different, however.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for any future OCs.**

* * *

"And there! I'm finished!" The young twelve year old girl with grey eyes and silver hair that reached an inch past her shoulders sighed with relief as she placed the paint brush on the cup of water she placed on the chair next to her. She patted the blades of grass that got caught on the shoulder straps of the red dress she wore. She grinned widely, staring at her newest work: the open grassy field with a boundless clear sky above. Using various shades of green, yellow, blue, and white, she tried to imitate the landscape before her on the large canvas she laid on her lap.

A twelve year old boy wearing a white and blue shirt with grey shorts ran towards her and sat on the grass next to her, scanning the girl's work. His slightly long, blonde hair that reached his shoulders brushed itself against the wind, and he had to part it a bit to fix the mess the wind made. His mouth dropped as he stared at the canvas with his big blue eyes. "Being a showoff as usual, Meyneth!"

"Oh, please Zanza. You know I practice over and over for this. You'll get better in art some day, I promise! That only happens if you spend as much time as I do."

"Pft… yeah okay… whatever you say…" Zanza sarcastically replied, now standing up and turning around to face the large building behind them. It was completely out of place. It was a tall grey building, with cemented floors around it and a cemented path that leads out to the road and into the streets. Numerous windows that piled up to at least twenty floors towered above. Near the entrance of the building was a seating area. And one person sat there alone. A six year old boy, looking very similar to Zanza, was reading a book on his lap. He was wearing a black shirt and red shorts with grey outlines. Slightly shorter than Zanza, his hair was shorter that is aligned to his mouth in length, and slightly messier. He also shared the same blue eyes as the boy.

Zanza called out, waving his hand, "Shulk! Come and sit with me and Meyneth!"

"I don't want to…" He replied, not keeping his eyes away from the thin, pictureless book he was reading. "Let me finish this book…"

"Seriously…" Zanza sighed, groaning. He should have expected this. His answer is the same every time. The only time Shulk would play with him and Meyneth is if he himself would drag the boy and threaten to burn his books…

"Leave him be, Zanza…" Meyneth sighed, gathering her brushes and paints together to clean up. "Besides it's-"

A distant voice was heard. "Meyneth! Zanza! Shulk! Time for your examination!" The female voice came from the building entrance. Two people, a male Hom and female Machina awaited for the children. The female Machina was holding onto three, strange crown like devices. The male Hom was wearing a labcoat holding a clipboard and a pen. Shulk turned to his left to see who it was. "…Ms. Rizaka… Mr. Theo…"

The male Hom Theo nodded to the boy. "Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long like yesterday."

Zanza began jogging towards the entrance of the large building towards the two adults. Meyneth groaned at Zanza, as he didn't offer to help her clean up. "H-Hey! Help me clean this up!" No response. The boy just kept running towards Theo, Rizaka, and Shulk.

"…Geez…"

—

It was in a large, white room where their "examinations" were held. The room was divided into two: one with a computer room and other various devices, and the other side held the experimental area which was divided with a large panel of glass and wall, only a metal door to get in between. Wearing white gowns, the three children sat on a chair in a triangular formation, facing away from each other. The three were wearing the head devices that Rizaka was holding earlier. Each device had a probe that was touching their foreheads, and the back of the headgear had wires, all of which connecting to the other two headgears and then towards a computer that was in the other side of the glass. It is in that room where Rizaka and Theo stood. Another Hom named Natalia was with them.

"Okay, children. You may begin." Natalia announced out loud, a microphone in the computer room echoed her voice in the staging area where the children sat.

It was in the order of Shulk, to Meyneth, to Zanza and repeating again saying the following, alternating with each word.:

"Red."

"27."

"Rizaka."

"Blue."

"66."

"Natalia."

"Green."

"44."

"Theo."

The doctors in the other room smiled as they pulled out a pile cards face down and then face up. It was just as the three children said seconds earlier. Rizaka had a red 27 card. Natalia had a blue 66 card. Theo had a green 44 card.

"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better. We'll need to make a new deck." Natalia joked as she gathered the cards from her other two colleagues.

"Indeed." Theo replied, as he skimmed through the clipboard that he picked up on the desk. "I'll ask Ke-"

A loud thud was heard, stopping the three doctors in the room from all activity and stared at the horrible image before them. It was Meyneth, slamming her hand on the glass window, shaking, her eyes wide and full of fear. "AHHH! AHHHHHHH! HELP ME! AGHHH!" She shrieked as she collapsed onto the ground.

"What the-?!" Rizaka yelled as she promptly opened the door that was bordering the two rooms. She and her coworkers rushed in the room. Rizaka and Theo knelt down next to Meyneth, who was now shaking violently on the floor. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was crying in pain. "Meyneth! Meyneth! Can you hear me?!" Theo yelled, trying to get Meyneth to respond to him. No response.

Meyneth was still crying, now gasping for air and groaning as if she were physically injured. Rizaka scanned her body to see if there were any external injuries. As she moved the gown sleeves to show her skin, there was nothing. No sign of physical injuries. She glanced at Meyneth's face. The girl was sweating and her breaths grew short. However suddenly saw a strange red glow on Meyneth's eyes. "This is…"

Natalia ran towards the two boys, who were still sitting on the chairs. Zanza was sitting still, but he was yelling out loud phrases. As he yelled, his eyes glowed blue. "GET ON YOUR KNEES! LET ME SEE THAT PRETTY SMILE!"

Shulk however, was shaking just like Meyneth, but not as violently as she was. He was squirming around, gasping. It was as if he was trying to say something, but he lost his voice. "Ah…! Aghhhh…!" No longer seeing the white room before him, everything turns black. Natalia notices a peculiar flash of blue light over Shulk's eyes. Shulk started to see flashing imagery. A female Hom with long hair and a black dress. Then an image of a male Hom, gagged and bound with tape and rope, sweating and bleeding lying on his stomach. Then a quick moving image of the female stabbing the male…

"Shulk! Zanza!" Natalia ran towards Shulk, as she deemed him to be in a far worse condition than Zanza, who was simply staring at the ceiling and yelling more phrases. "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! LET ME HEAR YOU SQUEAL TOO!"

As Natalia placed her hands on Shulk's shoulders, the boy suddenly, grabbed Natalia's right arm and squeezed her arm. While doing so, he whispered breathessly, "Can you see… what I see…?"

—

A male Machina stood above the testing area below him and watched through the glass the three subjects.

Meyneth, Zanza, and Shulk… Ten years have passed. They have grown to be young adults. In deep sleep, the three laid in a pool a peculiar semitransparent liquid facing upwards, lying on their backs. Their bodies mostly submerged, with only their faces and parts of their abdomen above the surface of the liquid, facing away from each other in a triangle. All they wore were white gowns that covered their torso downwards. The same headset with probes were on their heads.

As he watched the three slumbered, he made a ghastly grin on his face. "…It's only a matter of time…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm terrible in writing prologues... Well, this is going to be a difficult story to write, as it deals with crime and mystery, which is a genre I love but have difficulty writing cause plot holes are hard to fill if they arise.**

 **Yes, this will be based on the concepts of the awesome movie and the ongoing tv series _Minority Report_. So if you watched and/or watching it now, you should get an idea of how this will turn out.**

 **So you're wondering on how this story will work? Well, it'll follow the TV series, as the three precogs are separated. Which means, stopping the crime isn't easy and straightforward.**

 **I will do my best to keep the personalities of these characters intact, but it'll be tough. Like... Zanza on the same "side" with Shulk and Meyneth? Yeah, that's too hard to swallow. Plus the fact that this is a somewhat sci-fi realistic series set in the future with these mixture of sci-fi x fantasy-esque setting of Xenoblade? Haha the challenge is going to be fun...**

 **I do have the next chapter outlined, but the hard part will be the one after that, as it'll jump right in to the actual crime, suspect, victim, how to stop them, etc. things.**

 **As I mentioned in my other fanfiction, there is concept artwork and even screencap adaptions for this fanfiction. If you're interested in seeing the Xenoblade/Minority Report images, as an example in the cover image for this fanfic, check in my profile. As the show airs on tv, I can get more screens to draw out. Be sure to check periodically on my profile.**

 **I will have no idea how long it'll take me to write the next chapter, as I am also working on my other fanfiction. Until then, I'll appreciate any reviews and criticism, and even ideas. Your ideas may be implemented and will be credited fully if they are used, with permission of course.**


End file.
